


Kingdom Hearts: World of Wonder, Blades and Guns

by Metalocelot98



Series: Kingdom Hearts Mirrored Darkness [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Japanese Version), Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Death, F/F, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: It's been 2 days since Isaac, Maria, Sora and Riku stopped Traverse Town from being consumed by darkness and the group decides to move on to the next world. Meanwhile Vanitas questions whether or not he should confront Isaac and tell him the truth. After going to through the keyhole into the next world the group find themselves not only separated from each other, but in a wonderland ruled over by mob bosses.





	1. Welcome to Wonderland

Traverse Town 1st District...

After saying their goodbyes, Isaac, and the others used the keyhole to leave for the next world.

"Alright let's go" Sora said excitedly as everyone materialized their keyblades aim them at the keyhole, and in a bright flash of light disappeared.

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop...

"MaStEr IsAaC, mArIa, SoRa AnD rIkU hAvE lEfT fOr ThE nExT wOrLd" A suit of silver armor said as he got his keyblade Wayward Wind ready. "ShAlL i PlUnGe ThIs WoRlD iNtO dArKnEsS"

"No VeNtUs WaIt FoR nOw ReTuRn To HoLlOw BaStIoN aNd AiD vAnItAs In ThE nExT rAiD" Sora said through the corridor of darkness as Ventus complied and walked through it.

 

2 Hours Later...

Isaac woke up in a strange area as he looked around and noticed he was at what he assumed to be a fair of some sort.

"Alright either kill your brother or the girl dies" Someone said as Isaac followed the sound of the voice wondering what was going on.

"Looks like you leave me no choice I'm sorry Dum" a male voice said as Isaac noticed a tall man wearing a suit holding a pistol to what appeared to be his twin brother and a man holding a blond girl at gun point.

"Well what are you waiting fo" the man holding the girl was struck in the nape of his neck by Isaac's Oblivion as he used the Oatkeeper to knock out another thug.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" another man shouted angrily.

"The names Isaac and I'm keyblade wielder" Isaac said as he took his battle stance. "And as for you creeps I'm going to kick your asses"


	2. A Curious Cat

Wonder Land Amusement Park Maria...

"Hey you alright" a voice said as Maria was laying flat on her back unconscious. "Seriously kid you okay"

"Hrrmg" Maria groaned as she opened her eyes and saw whom she assumed was Isaac, but she couldn't really tell do to her vision being a little blurry. "Isaac is that you"

"What no" the voice said as Maria's eyes shot open as she shot up into a sitting position.

"Wait where am I, who are you, where's Sora, Riku and Isaac" Maria said as she noticed the purple hair, cat ears and cat tail.

"First of all your in Wonderland in the Amusement Park to be exact" the humanoid cat replied.

"Ok" Maria replied.

"Second of all I don't know about your friends" the man replied.

"Great" Maria said sarcastically as she hugged her knees. "Just great my best friend and our travelling companions are missing"

"Sorry and lastly My name is Boris Airay" Boris replied trying to lighten the mood. "And you are"

"Maria" Maria replied.

"Well then Maria why don't you come with me since your new here" Boris asked.

"Ok" Maria replied.

"Besides I going to go see a friend right now anyways" Boris said as he started as Maria followed.

"Nice dress by the way" Boris replied as Maria looked herself over and noticed she was wearing a black dress with a white ribbon tied around the waist and black flats with white knee socks.

"Oh for the love of" Maria said annoyed. "This damn thing better not be a pain in the ass when I'm fighting"

"You fight" Boris asked curiously.

"Yeah I fight creatures of darkness" Maria replied as Boris seemed curious.

"Creatures of darkness" Boris asked.

"Granted the more common term is 'heartless" Maria replied.

"Heartless" Boris asked.

"They feed on the hearts of those who live in the realm of light to turn them into heartless" Maria replied.

"Sounds terrifying" Boris replied.

"Well there's two kinds of heartless" Maria said as Boris got even more curious.

"Two kinds" Boris asked.

"Yep the natural ones that are refered to as 'purebloods' and then theres the artificial ones called 'emblem heartless" Maria replied.

"How are the emblem" Boris was cut off by Maria.

"Don't ask because I don't know and I don't want to know either" Maria replied.

"Ok" Boris replied.

"Anyhow my friend Isaac is kinda like you except he has amber eyes and black hair" Maria said.

"Oh so he's a cheshire cat" Boris said curiously.

"A what" Maria asked.

"A cheshire cat we can open doors to other places and not to mention we're really quite fine as hell" Boris said with a bit of pride.

"No he's not a 'cheshire cat', but he does have cat ears and a cat tail" Maria replied.

"Ok then" Boris replied as he could hear what sounded like gunfire and sword clashing. "Come on someone's fighting" 

As Boris said this he pulled out a tiny pistol out of his pocket as Maria summoned Star Seeker.

"What. the. fucking. hell. is. that" Boris asked pausing between words looking at what he assumed is the most ridiculous looking sword he has ever seen in his life.

"It's a keyblade it's what brings light to darkness" Maria said. "Isaac, Sora and Riku wield keyblades as well"

"Ok" Boris said as he and Maria ran around a corner and saw a pair of grown twin men, a blond haired girl wearing a similar dress to Maria's except blue and a familiar humanoid black cat who was adorned in a suit of black armor covering everything except for his head.

"ISAAC" Maria shouted as she ran over to him.

"Maria" Isaac asked as she hugged him causing him to blush.

"Thank goodness your ok" Maria replied.

"Yeah well, Dee, Dum and I are taking care of some punks right now" Isaac replied nervously as Maria caught on.

"Well then let's end this quickly" Maria replied.

"Right" Isaac, Dee, Dum and Boris said in unison as the five of them surrounded Alice shielding her from their attackers.


	3. Amazing Fun, Great Food and Terrible Music

Wonderland Amusement Park Sora...

Sora woke up as he noticed he was in a room full of mirrors, as he looked himself over as he noticed he was wearing a black and red jester outfit. The right half of the hat was black, while the left half was red, the right half of the shirt was red while the left half was black, the right glove was black while the left glove was red, the right half of the pants was black while the left half is red, the right shoe was red while the left shoe was back, on the front of the shirt was a large heart printed the the right half of the heart was black while the left half was red.

"Wait where am I" Sora asked he noticed the tips of his shoes and his hat had bells on them that rang with his every movement.

"You my friend are in Wonderland's Amusement Park" a man from behind Sora said as he spun around and noticed a man in a tuxedo.

"Who are you" Sora asked.

"Gowland" Gowland replied. "And you" 

"I'm Sora" Sora replied as he then noticed a violin in his hands.

"Why are you here Sora" Gowland asked.

"I don't know my friends and I" Sora stopped himself as he looked around noticing Riku, Maria and Isaac were all missing.

"Something wrong" Isaac asked.

"RIKU! MARIA! ISAAC! WERE ARE YOU" Sora called out.

"So your lost I take it" Gowland asked.

"I guess so" Sora replied.

"Well then come with me maybe your friends are elsewhere in the Amusement Park" Gowland replied as Sora followed him.

"Thanks" Sora replied. "So where are we going"

"To see some friends of mine" Gowland replied. "Their names are Boris, Dee, Dum and of course Alice"

The last name Gowland said as though he was love struck as Sora continued following him when they heard fighting, which seemed to piss off Gowland.

"OH WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WHY DO THOSE GOD DAMN ASS HOLE FACELESS ALWAYS HAVE TO GO AND CAUSE TROUBLE IN MY FUCKING AMUSEMENT PARK I THOUGHT I MADE IT PERFECTLY FUCKING CLEAR THAT I DON'T WANT BLOOD SPILLED ON THE FLOORS OF THE AMUSEMENT PARK" Gowland shouted angrily as he got his hunting rile ready as Sora materialized the Kingdom Key.

"I'll help you deal with this" Sora said as Gowland calmed down somewhat seemingly glad to have the help. "Let's go"

Sora and Gowland came around the corner as they saw a pair of identical twin boys laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding, a girl with blond hair seemingly trying to help the boys, a man with pink hair cat ears and a cat tail, Isaac in black knight armor and Maria wearing a black dress all fighting seemingly normal people who didn't have faces only mouths.

"ISAAC MARIA YOUR OK" Sora called out as the pink humanoid cat shot at Sora who blocked the bullet with his keyblade. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"Sorry you kinda surprised me" Boris replied.

"Well we can use the help" Maria replied.

"Alright everyone protect Alice and the twins no matter what" Isaac replied.

"Right" Everyone said as they got ready and began attacking the faceless left and right.


	4. Master of Trickery and Illusion part 1: Kidnapped

Wonderland Amusement Park Sora and Riku...

Sora and Riku woke up as they heard gun fire and clashing blades in the distance as they ran to investigate and found Isaac, Maria, a pair of twins, a humanoid cat and Alice surrounded by men and women who were fighting Isaac, Maria and the twins, but couldn't get close enough to Alice without being killed by the twins or being beaten into submission by Isaac or even being knocked unconscious by Maria.

"YOU TWO GOING STAND THERE AND GAWK OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP" Isaac shouted as he sent two faceless flying back with the keyblades as they crashed into a tent.

"We're coming" Sora said as he and Riku rushed in and began defending the girl whom they soon found out was Alice as they kept up their assault not letting up.

Meanwhile In Another Area of the Amusement Park...

"ThIs LoOkS lIkE a GoOd ArEa To ReLeAsE tHe TrIcKmAsTeR" Ventus said as Vanistas didn't acknowledge him. "VaNiTaS aRe YoU lIsTeNiNg"

"YeAh I'm ThInKiNg ThAt'S aLl" Vanitas replied.

"YoUr ThInKiNg Of IsAaC aGaIn ArEn'T yOu" Ventus asked.

"YeS I cAn'T hElP iT hE's My LiTtLe BrOtHeR" Vanitas replied.

"He ChOsE hIs AlLeGiEnCe JuSt LiKe YoU dId" Ventus replied.

"YeAh YoUr RiGhT" Vanitas replied.

"GoOd StAnD gUaRd WhIlE I gEt ThE tRiCkMaStEr ReAdY" Ventus replied as Vanitas nodded.

'Isaac I'm sorry, but you'll have to learn the truth eventually' Vanitas thought as tears fell from his eyes under his helmet.

Back To Isaac and the others...

Pocket watches and unconscious bodies littered the area around them while Elliot White chatted with Alice and Nightmare made sure Elliot didn't try anything.

"Looks like we're done here" Isaac said and no sooner had the words left his mouth did they feel something crash into the ground behind them as they turned around and saw a large humanoid emblem heartless as it grabbed Alice bowed split into four doppelgangers and took off running in four different directions.

"ALICE" Everyone shouted in unison as Isaac and Boris ran after one trickmaster, Sora and Elliot ran after another trickmaster, Riku and Nightmare ran after a third trickmaster, and Maria and the twins ran after the fourth trickmaster.

Meanwhile on a nearby tree...

"MaStEr IsAaC aNd ThE oThErS hAvE eNgAgEd ThE tRiCkMaStEr" Ventus said as Sora nodded.

"GoOd ReTuRn To HoLlOw BaStIoN aT oNcE" Sora said as Ventus nodded and walked through the corridor of darkness while Vanitas lingered for a moment. "VaNiTaS aRe YoU cOmInG"

"I'lL sTaY hErE aNd MoNiToR hOw ThEy HaNdLe ThE tRiCkMaStEr" Vanitas responded as Ventus shrugged and disappeared with the corridor of darkness. "I hOpE yOuR sTrOnG eNoUgH tO fIgHt Me IsAaC, bEcAuSe I'm CoMiNg AfTeR yOu"


End file.
